Left 4 ed part 1
ED CENTER Kevin: we missed the copter. Edd: where are you going. Nazz: come back Rolf: come back mr... rolf don't think he'll be coming back Edd: looks like it's destination is at the mall Kevin: then lets follow them Nazz: meanwhile we should grab a wepon the elevator Edd: woah th was close Kevin: anyone bitten. thats how it works right? Rolf: rolf is fine. Nazz: me too Edd: im perfectly fine thank you Rolf: this modern building is collapsing from fire before rolfs eyes Edd: the bottom floo must be in flames Nazz: then we'll just have to go through it. Edd: ok a long run the make it outside and rest Edd: we can't just keep fighting with these wepons of modern isations people Rolf: we must find some new thing-a-majigs Kevin: there's a gun store across town. Edd: i demand we not. guns are dangerous. Nazz: it either that or get eaten. Edd: guns it is then. the gun store Kevin: look at all these guns. Rolf: this is what you say richest Kevin: richous Edd: oh this is stealing. Gunshop owner: hello there. Edd: who said that Gunshop owner: me the gunshop owner Kevin: listen dude we need these guns to fight the zombies can we please have. Gunshop owner: look im in a room barricaded with ammo and food. but i kept rushing myself so much i forgot cola. so hears the deal you get me my cola, i'll not only let you keep the guns i'll clear a path to the mall for you guys. Kevin: good one but you don't keep your promise i'll break and let every zombie eat you alive. Gunshop owner: i promise i will just het me my drinks and we'll be even. the store Rolf: rolf thinks something bad is going to happen see's sign Nazz:"warning, alarm we'll sound if store is breached. Edd: should we really do. Kevin: hears the plan you 3 stay hear and cover me while i'll get the soda. Edd: good enough for me... ok on three, 1...2...3 sounds, zombie noise's Kevin: im going in. Nazz: hurry kevin. Edd: FIRE AWAY. being shot at and yelling Rolf: rolf needs to reload! Nazz: hurry! Kevin: uh uh where are the are stupid cola's Edd: HURRY KEVIN WE CAN'T HOLD THEM OFF! come's out and grabs nazz Nazz:*screams Edd: hold on nazz! smoker, nazz falls Nazz: i got you nazz! [ catch's nazz] Nazz: thanks double d Kevin: i got the cola yells Rolf: rolf has soiled his trouser. Nazz: gross Edd: well fellows 2 options run, or shoot Kevin: i say we... RUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!! [ Tank chase's them] Edd: RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rolf: kevin pass the beverage's up here. i got you beverage now help the son of a shepard. Gunshop owner: you got it! [ blows up truck] Kevin: awsome Gunshop owner: may god be with you. Edd: you too. there the safe house everyone inside. the four suvivors made it but there is somthing shocking that they find out.